


Claimed

by SoshiKi



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: (for the most part), Blow Jobs, Dominant Mark, First chapter is pure crack, Mentions of past reader/Yoongi, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minor Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Minor Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, gentle jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoshiKi/pseuds/SoshiKi
Summary: It's your best friend's birthday, but a night out in the club to celebrate doesn't turn out how you had imagined. After a risky game of Never Have I Ever, it has become apparent you've been claimed by two of the hottest males you've ever laid eyes on and leads to the best sex of your life.





	1. Never Have I Ever

It’s your best friend’s birthday and for the first time in months, it feels right to be wearing your sparkle-encrusted crop top and your fashionably, but tastefully ripped denim shorts that don’t even make it past your mid-thigh. Coupled with a stunning set of studded boots and your thickest, glittering eye-liner, you hail a cab to the club he arranged to meet you at. As you step out into the crisp evening air, you realise that perhaps in hindsight it would have been better to bring your leather jacket or wear a pair of thick black tights instead of the useless fishnets that clung to your pale legs.

Regardless, you make your way into the club, not yet heaving with the desire of hundreds of sweating, intoxicated bodies, and quickly find the table where Taehyung’s guests were already arriving. You recognised some of his friends that were already sat at the table; the familiar faces of Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok and Yoongi smiling up at you. Jungkook is sitting at one end of the table and nods his head once in acknowledgement before looking down at his phone, absorbed in whatever’s on-screen. You know he’s not being rude. Jungkook has just never fared well with people of the female disposition. You grin widely, muttering a “Hello to you too, Jungkook,” which causes everyone already sat at the table to chuckle loudly at the youngest’s expense.

As you take your seat beside Yoongi, leaving another two seats free on your other side, you realise that the table is full, save for the birthday boy himself, who would of course be arriving with Park Jimin. There are seven unfamiliar faces across from you – friends of Taehyung that he hasn’t introduced you to yet. You offer them all a smile, introducing yourself as Kim Taehyung’s best and only girl friend. Despite his feminine nature, Taehyung tends to steer clear of other girls, except for you of course.

The seven boys in front of you are fairly good-looking. Of course they were! Kim Taehyung seemed to only befriend incredibly beautiful people… _‘and you’,_ you added as a side thought, knowing if Taehyung heard you speaking that way he would slap you across the back of the head. Glancing at each person in turn, you come across a familiar baby face that you hadn’t seen since your school years. _Park Jinyoung._

“Yah! Jinyoung-ah!” You grin widely as you catch his attention. His face took on a shocked expression, like a deer caught in headlights.

“Noona?” he addressed you, tone as surprised as his expression. You smiled at the endearing term, something Jinyoung had always insisted on calling you despite the fact you were only older by a few months. “Wow, it’s been a long time. How do you know Taehyung-ah?”

“University,” you answered, before asking him the same question in return.

“Ah, I met him through friends,” he blushed lightly, before turning to the handsome boy sat next to him, whose hand was resting on his knee possessively. “Oh! Um, noona this is my boyfriend Jaebum.”

You groaned half-heartedly, bringing your palm up to your forehead. “Are any of Taehyung’s friends straight?” Yoongi coughed beside you, but appeared otherwise stoic. “Except you, grandpa!” You giggled. You always had a soft spot for Yoongi. He took good care of your rag-tag group of friends, and when it came to it, he was rather good in bed. The two of you had a solid friendship, and while neither of you considered the other romantically, you couldn’t deny while you were both single, you enjoyed each other’s company on those cold, lonely, and often intoxicated nights.

Two of the unfamiliar faces sat in front of you squirmed slightly in their seats at your begging question. Jinyoung chuckled, drawing your attention to them as he began to introduce the rest of his friends. “Mark and Jackson are straight… or so they claim.” Your eyebrow quirked at that, wondering what Jinyoung meant, but he disregarded your look if he saw it, and continued to introduce the other people at the table, just as Yoongi excused himself to get you and him a drink. “That’s BamBam and Yugyeom on the end. They’re a thing.” Your attention turned to a tall, blonde haired boy and a much smaller boy who was positioned awkwardly in his lap. You supposed the smaller one was the youngest at the table, except perhaps Jungkook. “Don’t let appearances fool you. Yugyeom’s the youngest here.”

The blonde turned his attention away from the small boy in his lap, tilting his head after hearing his name. He waved and smiled brightly. The boy who was sat next to them rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning his attention to the nearly empty drink in his hand. Jinyoung gazed at him and introduced him as Youngjae, their ambiguous, ‘quiet until you get to know him’ friend. Much like Jinyoung’s boyfriend Jaebum, Youngjae had a flare for singing and that’s how Youngjae came to be part of the group. Youngjae did not pay an awful lot of attention, despite himself being the main focus of the conversation. Instead he was sharing quiet whispers with Hoseok, and it begged the question whether something was going on between them. Especially as you wondered what Jinyoung meant by ambiguous…

You shrugged off your curiosity, finding your stare caught by the two in front of you who had apparently identified themselves as straight. Both of them had blonde hair. While one kept their bright blonde hair in a neat cropped style with a tidy fringe, the other had stylishly tousled sandy blonde locks. The one with the neat, bright blonde hair wore a snapback, under which you saw a pair of big, curious eyes which were locked on you. You remembered Jinyoung introducing him as Jackson. The sandy-haired boy also turned to look at you, his eyes creasing lightly as he beamed widely at you. _‘This one must be Mark then,’_ you thought to yourself. Your heart fluttered lightly at Mark’s bright smile and you found your cheeks heating in a rosy blush. Both boys then turned away from you to face each other and nodded their heads once, before turning away, glancing around the table at your friends.

With a loud ruckus alerting you of his presence, Kim Taehyung entered the club, hand tightly encased in Jimin’s as he sat next to you. He hugged you tightly and you wished him a happy birthday, slipping his birthday gift into his lap. It wasn't every day your best friend turned twenty-one, so you had treated him to a Rolex as a sort of ‘coming-of-age’ present. You watched the wide beaming smile spread across his face and you buckled the gold watch around his wrist, as he was too busy wiping away the unappealing mix of snot and tears from his face.

As Taehyung welcomed the rest of his guests, you felt those eyes on you again, raking down every visible inch of your body. You distracted yourself as Yoongi returned to the table, setting down a potent-looking, electric blue cocktail in front of you. You offered to pay him for the drink, but he shook his head defiantly. Yoongi never once let you pay for your own drinks. Sometimes you think if you weren't so damn uptight about the whole relationship thing, Yoongi would be the perfect boyfriend. But that was dangerous territory to cross into and those thoughts had once led to you ignoring him for weeks on end, which had upset the elder greatly, even if he tried not to show it.

The party started to get into the full swing of things as the club began to fill with scantily-clad, sweaty bodies dancing in way too close proximity to each other. At some point, Taehyung had abandoned hopes of having a conversation, seeing as the music had been turned up to that deafening volume that reverberated in your chest with each beat. He had dragged you and your friends up to the dance floor and your dancing was fun and innocent to begin with. Things took an interesting turn after Jimin dragged Taehyung across to the bar, determined to get his boyfriend drunk on this special night. You giggled as you watched your best friend’s protests. He had always been a lover of cheesy music and equally cheesy dancing. His pleas for someone to rescue him from the clutches of Park Jimin were soon lost to the crowd and the pounding music. You were left standing awkwardly in the little corner the fifteen of you had claimed as your own, as the others already had dancing partners or were still sat at the table.

You quickly chanced a glance around the room, wondering if Yoongi was on his own, thinking you might get lucky tonight. Sadly, no such luck. Yoongi had grabbed the attention of a pretty girl on the dance floor. She wore a mini-skirt and a crop top that showed off her perfectly tiny waist as she rubbed herself up and down against Yoongi’s body. You scowled, suddenly conscious of your own midriff showing and made your way back to the table, plopping down next to Jungkook, who still had his nose pressed against the screen of his phone.

“Your boyfriend not texting you back, Jungkook?” You teased him. Like you, he had also had a fair amount of alcohol to drink and was now slightly more relaxed as you threw an arm around his shoulder. He shook his head in response, a cute pout marring his face. You squeezed his cheeks lightly, trying to cheer him up. “Jiyong’s probably just busy. He has been working really hard recently.”

Kwon Jiyong was a work colleague of yours and you remember the first time your friends met him. Taehyung had insisted on throwing you a party for your birthday and he requested that you invited people from your work. So hesitantly, you invited a few choice colleagues, including Jiyong to the party. Jungkook had been completely enthralled with the older man as soon as he had laid eyes on him. Jungkook could be incredibly shy, but after some liquid confidence and something extra Hoseok had not so expertly slipped into the youngest’s drink, Jungkook and Jiyong were making out on your sofa, loudly for everyone to hear. You purchased a new sofa the next day.

“Yeah, thanks noona.” You smiled brightly and tousled his hair affectionately. He reminded you a lot of your younger brother, who was just as shy, but ten times more feminine. More than once he had been hit on while you had been shopping together. Meanwhile, you were always overlooked in his presence. Jungkook smiled up at you with that dazzling pearly grin of his. “Say hi to Ren for me.”

“I will Kookie.” You turn back to the table, only to find your old friend Jinyoung snogging his boyfriend right in front of you. You rolled your eyes, turning to look elsewhere along the table, where Jackson and Mark were engaged in quiet whispers. They noticed you looking and confronted you with soft gazes. Jackson swiped a tongue across his lips. You bit down on your own lip, the single gesture stirring something deep inside you. You squeezed your thighs together tightly under the table as both boys stood up at the same time, gazes still fixed on you. Mark offered a hand out towards you, which you hesitantly took.

“Would you like to dance with us?” You barely heard the timid request over the loud din of the music, but you read the words easily, unable to take your eyes off of those thick pink lips. You nodded timidly, allowing Mark to lead you to the dance floor, Jackson following behind closely. Mark seamlessly twirled you around as you walked over to the corner of the room where a drunken Taehyung was now shamelessly grinding on his boyfriend.  It was clear what plans Jimin had in store for the birthday boy at the end of the night.

Letting the mix of alcohol and the pounding music wash over you, you began to sway your hips in time with the music. You didn't know the song at all, but it was reminiscent of cheesy early nineties pop, which you and your best friend loved throughout your nights at university. Used to the behaviour of boys in clubs, you didn't recoil when Mark’s hands found their way to your waist, holding you tightly against him as he moved his body in sync with your own. What did surprise you however, was Jackson’s hands coming from behind you to rest on your thighs underneath Mark’s hands. You were pulled flush against both bodies, able to feel every _inch_ of them touching you.

Mark’s hands were cold against your bare stomach, sending a shiver up your spine. Whereas Jackson’s hands warmly caressed your thighs, causing heat to pool between your legs. Losing yourself in the moment, you began to softly grind your hips, your bum teasingly massaging Jackson’s crotch. You heard a faint groan echo in your ear and you couldn’t stop the smirk spreading across your face. Mark eyed you curiously, his tongue unconsciously darting out to moisten his lips as he watched you. Even in the dim lighting, you saw that sensual act, which he probably wasn’t even aware of. But it turned you on so much so that you couldn’t even think straight anymore. The only things you were consciously aware of was Mark and Jackson; their bodies smothering yours in the sexual foreplay you called ‘dancing.’ If you had heard the music, you would have known that somewhere within the club, Taehyung was probably calling your name, begging you to dance with him because it was your favourite song. But you had gone deaf and blind to everything outside of the bubble of you, Mark and Jackson.

So, you didn’t think twice when Mark leaned in towards you, pressing his just-licked lips to your own. Your hands found their way to the back of his neck, caressing the short hair as your lips moved slowly and methodically against his. You couldn’t resist slipping your tongue against his warm mouth, caressing his juicy, plump lips at a pace he found much too slow. Patience cast aside, Mark thrust against your body, drawing a gasp out of you that allowed him to slip his tongue inside your mouth. Unable to stop yourself, a loud moan escaped your mouth that was still locked in place as Mark’s tongue caressed your own. You could clearly taste the fruity cider he had been drinking as his tongue continued to stroke inside you.

A euphoric feeling swept over you when Jackson decided to add to the intense make-out session you were experiencing. With Mark’s tongue still expertly entwined with yours, Jackson ghosted his lips softly over your neck, causing a shiver to run down your spine. Your body broke out in goosebumps as Jackson licked a light trail up your neck to your ear. As Mark pushed his tongue deeper into your mouth, his kisses growing more feverish, Jackson’s warm mouth surrounded your ear lobe, sucking on it lightly. His teeth grazed your ear, sending you spiralling into a frenzied state. Legs beginning to shake, you gripped tightly onto Mark’s shoulders, worried you were about to crumple onto the floor. Seeming to understand your sudden tight grasp on him, Mark’s grip on your waist tightened, pulling you in closer to him.

You don’t know how much time had passed, but when Mark and Jackson finally halted their sensual attack on you, you found yourself surrounded by several curious gazes. Jimin, Jin and Jungkook were gaping at you; Jaebum, Youngjae, Hoseok and Namjoon were shifting uncomfortably in their seats; and Yugyeom and BamBam were wrapped up in each other’s gazes. However, Yoongi’s expression was dark as he gazed at you from across the room. Maybe he was jealous, but you weren’t sure why. You just shrugged, your eyes caught by the two people who were winking at you and showing their cheeky looks of approval. You had actually expected Taehyung to be ogling at you in disbelief and Jinyoung staring at you with a look of horrified disgust, but instead both boys were showing their cheekiest grins and Taehyung even gave you a thumbs up.

Jinyoung leapt off of Jaebum’s lap and snatched you away from Mark and Jackson, his tight grip on your wrist pulling you behind him. He couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face as he led you to the bar, Taehyung joining you and taking your other side. Jimin and Jaebum shared a bemused look, shrugged their shoulders and moved to stand by their respective boyfriends at the bar.

“Noona, I didn’t know you had that in you!” Jinyoung laughed, throwing himself all over you. Taehyung was jumping up and down beside you like a kangaroo on steroids.

“Wow, you so hot and sexy!” Taehyung exclaimed loudly in broken English, drawing the attention of everyone waiting to be served at the bar.

“Seriously though,” Jinyoung started as Jaebum ordered a round of drinks for everyone. “Jackson and Mark don’t do that to just anyone. They’re _really_ picky. So, congratulations!”

You couldn’t stop the blush creeping up your face. “Geez, and here I thought you guys were going to scold me.”

“Just make sure they both wear protection!” Taehyung declared loudly. You honestly thought you would die of shame right there. Deciding that you definitely weren’t drunk enough to deal with the gigantic personality that was your best friend, you placed your hands on the bar, rested your head on top and groaned loudly in defeat. Taehyung just laughed. “What? I already know you’re not a virgin, bestie!” He leaned in close to your ear and whispered his next words and you wish you hadn’t heard them. “I also know you’ve been sleeping with Yoongi for the last few months.” You really wanted the world to just swallow you whole. “Apparently, you’re really good in bed too.”

If Jinyoung hadn’t been back-hugging you so tightly, you would have collapsed to the floor in an undignified heap. Your face had gone bright red in embarrassment. Park Jimin was so dead for letting Taehyung get drunk. Your best friend had a bad habit of speaking his mind and spilling secrets when he was drunk. Mustering the last of your dignity, you glared murderously at Jimin, who was nervously searching for the nearest exit. But a familiar mop of white-blonde hair caught your eyes and your glare intensified. Yoongi was no longer glaring holes into you. Instead his attention was focused on the girl who was not so subtly grinding against his crotch. Clearly, he had told Taehyung and probably the others about your sexual encounters. Needless to say, you wouldn’t be jumping into his arms again the next time you felt needy.

Jaebum bought drinks for the five of you stood at the bar. You accepted the drink – this time a red cocktail that consisted almost entirely of vodka. You began to make your way back to the table, but were quickly stopped by Taehyung’s loud declaration of “SHOTS!”

You chuckled, shaking your head as you sat back at the table. While the four boys stayed at the bar, recklessly spending Taehyung’s money, Mark and Jackson sat down on either side of you. Jackson placed a hand on your thigh as Mark draped his arm over the back of your chair. Taehyung, Jimin, Jinyoung and Jaebum reappeared at the table, two of them carrying large trays of shots, while the other two had trays filled with salt shakers and slices of lime.

Tequila was the bane of your life and Taehyung knew it. In fact, he experienced it first hand for himself during your first year at university. Since you were in the same dorm, you became fast friends. It was your twenty-first birthday and first birthday at university, so you invited as many of your friends over to your room as possible to celebrate. After two bottles of tequila and several rounds of ‘Never Have I Ever,’ everyone else in the room, much to their surprise, found you drunkenly making out with your gay best friend in the middle of the room. You couldn’t look Taehyung in the eyes for weeks after the incident and Jimin had almost murdered you when he found out. But, here you sat with at least fifty shots of tequila placed in front of your group.

Taehyung began distributing shots to everyone and started explaining the rules of the game you were about to play. You were just able to hear each other over the loud music as Taehyung explained the rules of ‘Never Have I Ever’ for the benefit of BamBam and Yugyeom, who had never played before. Each shot you take had to be taken with salt and a slice of lime. Everyone joined the table, including Yoongi, who had lost sight of the girl he had been ‘dancing’ with. Taehyung kicked the game off with a ‘NHIE’ staple.

“Never have I ever had sex with someone of the opposite sex.”

Sighing, you reached for a salt shaker and a slice of lime. After licking your hand, you spread salt across your now wet hand. Along with Yoongi, Mark, Jackson, Hoseok, Youngjae and to your surprise, Namjoon and Jaebum, you licked the salt off your hand, downed the shot of tequila and bit into the lime. After pulling a face at the sour taste, you took a long gulp of your cocktail, just as Jungkook kicked off the next round.

“Never have I ever had sex with someone in this room.”

Realising this game was not going to work in your favour, you took another shot, this time with everyone at your table except Jungkook, Hoseok and Youngjae. After biting into the sour lime again, you noticed that Jackson and Mark were doing the same thing either side of you. Confused, you shot Jinyoung a look, as he was the one who told you they were straight. He giggled drunkenly in Jaebum’s lap, and started another round; the phrase he chose, clearing your confusion.

“Never have I ever had a threesome.”

Your table fell silent as Jackson and Mark picked up another shot each and went through the process of salt, tequila, lime again. Your jaw fell open, even though you really should have guessed it by now. The signs were there all along. They were way too comfortable as Mark made-out with you on the dancefloor, while Jackson groped you and kissed and licked your neck and ear. Biting your lip nervously, you wondered what you had gotten yourself into, as Mark moved his arm from the back of your chair to drape over your shoulders. Jackson’s grip moved slightly higher up your thigh, his fingers curling around your leg. You had been claimed.

 

 


	2. Claimed

The night wore on in a haze of cocktails, dancing and tequila. After a few more rounds of ‘Never Have I Ever,’ you had successfully downed around ten shots of tequila. Jackson and Mark were over-taking you on shots, but only by a couple as it turned out. You had now resumed your earlier escapade of not so modest dancing between Mark and Jackson, seeing as they were never more than a couple of feet away from you at all times. Your crowd had considerably thinned as the night wore on and as your phone display lit up with a large ‘2 A.M.’ in bold white letters, there was only a small handful of the guests left. Obviously, Mark and Jackson were still there, having never left your side, but you were also joined by Jimin and an extremely drunk and giggly Taehyung. You had spent a solid ten minutes with your best friend outside earlier, where he proceeded to giggle at a speck of mud on the pavement for over five minutes. Jaebum and Jinyoung were also still in the club with you and sadly, much to your un-surprise, you found your old childhood friend grinding against his boyfriend’s crotch excessively. And if you listened carefully enough, you could hear both of them moaning in delight.

Cringing, you turned back to the pair in front of you. They were dancing goofily together, copying the routine to one of those really cheesy dance songs from the nineties or early two thousands like the Macarena or Cha Cha Slide. You held your sides together, giggling madly as you watched Mark, Jackson, Jinyoung, Jaebum, Taehyung and Jimin assemble in a line in front of you and start dancing in sync with each other and everyone else in the club. When you eventually could contain your laughter, you joined on the end of the row, next to Mark and joined in the dance with them. All seven of you were having the time of your life on that dance floor, not noticing as another hour passed and it was just you, Jackson and Mark left in the club.

You downed what was left of your drink, now just simply drinking a double whiskey on the rocks. Sipping your drink quietly, you sat perched at the bar on a leather-cushioned stall. You had assumed Mark and Jackson were still dancing, but that thought quickly disappeared when you felt two strong arms encase you from behind. Jackson’s muscles really did bulge and they were framed nicely by his dark, tight-fitting tank-top.

“Ready to go home yet?” he whispered in a sultry tone. His lips gently scraped your ear as he pressed himself against your back. You turned around in his arms to face him, a surprised smirk on your face as you dared to challenge him.

“Is that an offer Mr Wang?” Quirking an eyebrow, you held his gaze for a long, intense moment. Mark appeared beside Jackson sometime during your staring contest and just gazed between the two of you curiously. Neither of you were about to break eye-contact, even when Jackson began to lean in, his nose only millimetres away from your own.

After what seemed like hours, Mark became bored of your staring contest and subsequently pushed Jackson out of the way. He silently took hold of your hand, dragging you out of your seat and towards the door. Quiet little Mark, the lean boy with barely any muscle was now marching you out of the club, asserting his dominance over you and you couldn’t deny the sudden rush of excitement bubbling throughout your body. Jackson followed after the two of you, keeping a close distance as he walked closely behind you, hands occasionally resting on the small of your back, whenever you began to feel nervous. A shiver crawled up your spine, which Mark mistook as a reaction to the cold temperature. In actual fact, you were incredibly hot, as you thought about the two boys now guiding you somewhere unknown. Mark quickly shed his jacket and secured it around your shoulders before resuming to drag you through the dark streets, lit only by the dim street lights and the blinding neon signs of the night-time establishments.

The walk was only around ten minutes, but it was ten long minutes of anticipation. The prospect of what might happen was thrilling you with each new scenario that played out in your head. But no matter how much your mind wandered on your walk, nothing could have prepared for you for the activities that were about to ensue upon entering Jackson and Mark’s home.

Before you even had the chance to look around, Mark had you pinned against the wall, teeth at your neck as he sensually sucked on your skin. The sheer surprise of his actions had you moaning in his ear, your legs barely able to keep you held up. You bit your lip, desperately trying to regain some of your self-control. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Jackson simply watching the pair of you, an unreadable expression on his face. Mark’s hand, which had been tightly gripping your waist, had now slipped under your shirt and if it wasn’t for the coldness of his skin on yours, you probably wouldn’t have noticed until he softly cupped your breast, squeezing it gently. You gasped as you felt his cold finger caress your nipple through the silk of your bra. He pulled his head away from you slightly, staring into your eyes as his finger began to massage the sensitive area. You realised he was asking for your permission to continue and he wouldn’t offer you another chance to back out later. It was now or never.

Body shaking in both fear and anticipation, you leaned forward, latching your teeth onto Mark’s plump bottom lip that was jutting out temptingly. You sucked lightly on his lip, biting it gently so it didn’t hurt him… too much. A low growl emitted from his throat as he pushed himself against you, his crotch grinding against yours, causing the fabric of your panties to rub against your now sensitive womanhood.

A ‘tut’ echoed from somewhere behind Mark, drawing your attention, but the boy’s attention was still on your breasts; both his hands now underneath your shirt and crawling under the wire of your bra. “You never share Mark!” Jackson whined from his position against the far wall where he had been watching the two of you carefully. He slowly sauntered over to the two of you, causing Mark to growl once more. The oldest was not yet finished getting to know his new toy.

Unwillingly, Mark stepped aside, letting Jackson pull you into his arms. Despite his appearance, Jackson was much gentler than Mark, taking care to explore every inch of your soft, milky skin. His large hands ghosted over your arms, causing the fine hairs to stand up on end. As you shivered in response, Jackson let out a low chuckle that echoed in the back of his throat. Blood rushed to your cheeks, heating them up in embarrassment at the effect Jackson’s deep voice had on you. Squeezing your legs together tightly, you desperately tried not to think about how he had caused all that warmth to pool in your core when he had barely even touched you.

Jackson had more patience than Mark. He wasn’t in a rush and he thoroughly enjoyed taking a pace that others (specifically Mark) deemed as agonizingly slow. His kisses were tender – elegantly slipping his tongue inside your mouth as he caressed your flushing cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. Jackson enjoyed taking his time, yes, but there was something else he enjoyed even more. He loved lulling girls into a false sense of security, only for Mark to take-over again with his reckless and rough techniques. The two worked in sync together, preparing their plan of attack and all to make sure their partner had the best experience of her life. The boys were not selfish. Half the fun was seeing what kind of reactions they could get from their partners and they were yet to have one complaint.

Mark was trying to wait patiently, knowing that Jackson was working you up only to return you to his clutches again, but it was taking Jackson much longer than usual. His hands had wandered all over your body and at some point, he had even managed to get you out of your top and bra, although none of you remember when or how. The muscled boy’s lips were attached to yours; your tongues engaging in a fierce dance in each other’s mouths, while Jackson massaged your breasts in a similar way to how Mark had earlier. His thumbs circled your nipples, occasionally pinching them lightly between his thumb and index finger, eliciting soft moans from you.

The game had changed and Mark was more excited than ever before.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Mark quickly separated you from Jackson, seizing your hand roughly as he dragged you into one of the bedroom’s in their spacious apartment. There was a large king-sized bed in the middle of the room, decorated with plum velvet sheets. The rest of the room was empty, bar the built-in wardrobe doors against the far wall. Everything was so meticulously organised, not how you could ever have imagined either boy’s room.

Growing impatient, Mark pushed you onto the bed and began making quick work of your shorts. They were pulled swiftly from your legs, along with your tights, just leaving you in your red lace panties that you weren’t sure would ever be considered wearable again. Mark licked his lips as he stood over you, looking over your almost naked body. Both he and Jackson stood at the end of the bed, surveying you with dark looks and both – much to your dissatisfaction – still clothed. You couldn’t contain the small noise of frustration as you looked at them both.

Jackson was the first to move, crawling onto the bed beside you and combing his fingers softly through your hair, peppering kisses across your shoulders. He paused, leaning his lips close to your ear to speak in low, sultry whispers. “Tell us what you want, baby girl.”

You gulped, finding yourself suddenly speechless as Jackson continued to leave light kisses and licks across your bare skin. Mark was still stood above you, watching with narrowed eyes, anticipating your answer. You opened your mouth to speak, failing the first couple of tries as garbled noises escaped your throat instead of actual sounds. “I-I want both of you, naked, now.” Mark smirked at your trembling request.

“Jackson,” Mark said just one word, and with a nod of his head, Jackson was by his side in an instant. Mark took up Jackson’s previous position, grabbing both of your wrists and holding them securely behind your back. His grip was strong, and would possibly leave a small splattering of bruises across your skin, but you couldn’t deny the pleasurable chill it sent down your spine. “Why don’t you give our girl a show?” His voice had dropped an octave, lips just millimetres from your ear. He made a point not to touch you, other than his hands tightly holding your wrists. His breath (still holding that scent of fruit cider) ghosted along the back of your neck.

You struggled to focus, Mark’s teasing wiping your mind of all coherent thought, but even that was soon forgotten when Jackson pulled his tank-top off, revealing his toned physique inch – by painfully slow – inch. You licked your lips as each crease, outlining those delicious abs was revealed. Jackson’s slow strip was driving you wild, and as the anticipation grew, so did the warm, sticky pool in your underwear.

Jackson slowly unbuckled his belt, sliding his jeans down his strong legs at an agonizingly slow pace. Even in your euphoric state, you didn’t miss the proud smirk that split across his face. Oh, how you wished you could wipe that grin clean off, but with your hands encased in Mark’s bruising grip, you weren’t going anywhere.

Jackson’s jeans ended up tossed across his room, his boxers following soon after, leaving you to take in the mesmerising sight that was Jackson’s naked form. You wanted to be modest. You wanted to make your thirst seem duller than it actually was, but the keening sound from the back of your throat as your eyes fixated on the hard, girthy length in front of you, had both boys chuckling with amusement.

“See something you like, baby girl?” Mark’s voice was barely above a whisper and had you shivering in his hold. He nodded his head to Jackson – a silent communication that the younger apparently understood clearly, as Jackson was at your back, thick length pressing against your soft skin and your wrists now in his gentle hold. Mark stood in front of you now, his shirt coming off in one quick motion. If you had blinked you probably would have missed the material sliding up his body, revealing another set of well-toned muscles. Mark was skinnier than Jackson, but that didn’t mean he had nothing to show off.

You were starting to sense patterns now. Mark was rushed and reckless. He demanded your attention and acted as though he had little patience for foreplay. But you could see through the act. He alternated between lengthy periods of seemingly doing nothing and quickly rushing the few actions he did. He gave you a taste, before starving you again – hooking you on a drug that could not be bought by conventional means.

But it was balanced. It balanced so perfectly with Jackson’s teasing. Even now as Mark stripped himself hurriedly of his clothing, Jackson was softly biting and sucking on your shoulder, trailing his sinful tongue across your collarbone to your neck and back again. And while you knew the action was mostly for your benefit, something in the back of your mind was telling your that Jackson craved touch.

Your head began to fall back, extending your next as Jackson’s tongue danced up and down your skin, but as Mark let his jeans fall down, your attention was captured by the oldest once again. With his cock springing out of his jeans the moment he pulled the zipper down, it was obvious he had forgone underwear that evening. You unconsciously licked your lips as you took in the picture. Mark wasn’t as thick as Jackson, but he was no less impressive, with a length that was already making your eyes tear up in anticipation.

Mark smirked down at you when he heard the sharp intake of breath. He had stunned once again, and he was feeling mighty proud, but all this foreplay was starting to drag on a little now and he grew impatient as his length throbbed painfully. Wrapping a fist around his leaking cock, he watched as your eyes traced every movement of his hand stroking slowly up and down.

“Mark,” Jackson called softly, his lips barely leaving your shoulder – which was now surely red and bruising from his ministrations. “I think our baby girl is enjoying the show a little too much. She won’t last much longer.” As if to prove his point, one of Jackson’s nimble fingers slipped below the waistband of your panties and dipped just inside your core, enough to stimulate you, but not nearly enough to satisfy. As quickly as his finger darted in, it was pulled out again and you could just see the glisten of your wetness coating the tip before Jackson was sucking the digit into his mouth, groaning pleasurably at the taste. “Mmm, Mark, you’ve gotta have a taste.”

Smirking, Mark knelt between your legs, thin fingers hooking around the sides of your panties before snatching them over your legs and flinging them somewhere across the room. Without warning, he licked a long trail from your entrance to your clit, twisting his tongue sinfully around the oh-so-sensitive spot. Your whole body quivered against Jackson’s broad chest and you couldn’t contain the loud desperate moan that bounced off the walls.

You could faintly here Jackson chuckling lowly in your ear as Mark swirled his tongue inside you and sucked lightly on your clit, making the most sinful sounds you had ever heard. The muscles in your stomach tightened unbearably and heat was rising through your whole body, like a fire rushing through your veins. Your keening wails and drawn-out moans rose with urgency and Mark lapped up your juices as your orgasm crashed into you with the force of a freight train.

Soft whimpers escaped your lips as Mark’s tongue traced your over-sensitive walls. As soon as he pulled away, licking his lips with a satisfied smirk, Jackson had manoeuvred you onto all fours, your knees spread apart, giving him a breath-taking view. Jackson, who had been so patient until now, taking care and time to draw things out and tease you, couldn’t hold back any longer. Just the sight of your glistening entrance in front of him had his length throbbing unbearably in anticipation. He didn’t give you a second to catch your breath after your orgasm – he plunged straight in, filling you up to the hilt, the tip of his length caressing a bundle of nerves inside you that had previously been untouched.

You bit back a scream as Jackson’s large girth stretched you and startled that magical spot that had a second orgasm building quickly inside you. You knew by this point your moaning words had become unintelligible, begging for something, but you weren’t sure what. For him to go faster? For him to touch you as he thrust mercilessly into your aching core? Or just for him to continue exactly what he was already doing, because it was perfect. Your eyes slipped shut, hands fisting in the bedsheets below you and you were completely ready to lose yourself in the sensation… That was until soft fingers were caressing your chin, tilting your head up to command your attention.

“Are you going to neglect me, baby girl?” Mark asked, that smug smirk loitering on his face once more, even though his eyes were hooded with arousal as he watched Jackson turn you into a quivering, whimpering mess beneath him. Mark was now kneeling in the bed in front of you, lazily pumping his length with one hand, while his other moved to cup the back of your head, gathering your sweat-matted hair in a strong grip. You knew what he wanted, his leaking cock barely an inch away from your kiss-swollen lips, but you dared for a moment to tease him just a little – to make him beg for it. Forcing to keep your eyes open as Jackson’s thrusts doubled in pace, his cock burying itself deep inside you before being wrenched away over and over, you met Mark’s hard stare, daring him to beg you.

Mark’s smirk only grew. You challenged him, and he found that so incredibly sexy. Some girls could be so boringly submissive, that it took the fun out of the hunt. But not you. No, you had intrigued both him and Jackson way back when they first laid eyes on you in the club. If Mark thought he could last any longer, he would ‘punish’ you for such daring behaviour, but he knew that both he and Jackson were so close now, it wouldn’t take long for either to finish.

“Come on, baby girl. I wanna see those pretty lips wrapped around my cock. I bet you wanna know what it feels like to choke on it, don’t you baby girl?” The crude words drew you closer to your second climax and you couldn’t deny Mark’s words. You wanted to know how it felt so badly, so you gladly opened your mouth, another echoing moan slipping out as Jackson plunged into you erratically. Mark forced as much of his length into your mouth as he could, revelling in the sweet, encasing warmth as the tip massaged the back of your throat. Desperate to hold back a gag, you sucked a deep breath in through your nose and flicked your tongue along as much of the veiny shaft as you could. It was your turn to showcase how sinful your tongue could be.

You held Mark’s gaze, even though a pleasurable haze was fogging the back of your mind, and you could see Mark’s eyes glaze over with ecstasy as he took control, thrusting deep into the back of your throat and holding you still with that tight grip in your hair. As your hair pulled your scalp with a sharp pain, your throat burned with the need to take a deep breath, and Jackson’s thrusts turned impossibly erratic and violent, your second orgasm crashed over you with an unrelenting force. Your whole body shivered as heat soared through every vein. You were acutely aware of your walls clenching tightly as Jackson buried himself inside you one last time, his own orgasm finally peaking. Your limbs wobbled, and if Jackson wasn’t buried inside you and if Mark wasn’t keeping your head firmly upright, you would have been a mess of jellied flesh curled up in the bedsheets, and both boys knew it. Jackson’s warm cum was coating your walls as a muffled scream tore itself from your throat and that was enough to send Mark over the edge, his own cum shooting in thick, hot ropes onto your tongue and down the back of your throat.

Despite the sour taste, you swallowed as much of the thick, white substance, before both boys pulled away from you simultaneously, leaving you feeling a little empty, but completely satiated. You registered Jackson’s cum dripping slowly down your thigh as one of the boys moved you and tucked you under the bedsheets. You knew you must have looked a right state, but Mark’s messed-up hair and the gleam of sweat coating Jackson’s skin told you that you weren’t that much more wrecked than the boys. Mark had cleaned you up with a damp cloth, while Jackson settled in behind you, pulling your exhausted body back against his chest, arms wrapped tightly round your middle. After Mark finished cleaning himself up and turned off all the lights, he slipped into the bed on your other side, placing a gently hand on your waist before you were lulled to sleep.

You secretly knew Jackson was going to be a hugger.


End file.
